New Generation Of Wild Samoans
by black cat shadow
Summary: (Total AU W/ Ages & Backstories) Colby & Jon were adopted by the Anoa'i family at young ages to grow up as apart of the famous Samoan wrestling family & the challenges they along with Joe will face as they grow up to continue on their dad & uncle's wrestling legacies.
1. Chapter 1

**This Story Is An AU (The Year Is 1994 in early February)**

* * *

Joseph Anoa'i was in the backseat of his parents' car with both adults in the front seats. The five year old boy was playing with an action figure his dad had gotten for him when the car stopped outside an old looking building. He watched his parents get out of the car and his dad came to the back to unbuckle him from his seat. Lifting his son into his arms, Sika carried him to the doors of the building.

"Where are we going dad?" Joe asked as his dad set him down on his feet and took his hand to hold.

"To get your new little brothers." Sika answered as he led his son and wife inside the building.

At a desk was a young woman who gave them a friendly smile as she stood up. The woman asked for their last name as she went over to a filing cabinet. She received the file for the Anoa'i family to then lead them down a hallway.

"Both of them are special cases. We've only had them a month and they refuse to be separated. When we saw that you both wanted more than one child, we knew you were right for them. Do any of you happen to speak Spanish?"

"We both do." Patricia answered.

"After testing their blood, we found that they are half brothers of less than seven months apart. Looks as if the father had a type since both of the boys' mothers are Spanish from Spain that could barely speak or even understand english."

"The mothers didn't want them?" Sika asked hoping his son hadn't heard.

"Sadly one wasn't at all mother material while the other couldn't care for her son. We were lucky to get a hold of them even though states apart. At your request for a child and fitting what the two need, we had them transferred here."

"Good. I hope they like us." Patricia whispered as they entered a small room with two small beds and some toys.

"Boys, come over here please." the young woman said out loud in Spanish.

Slowly two young boy came out from under the bed with nervous looks on their faces. One boy had dark brown hair while the other one had light brown. They stood there nervously holding each others hands as a way they developed to comfort themselves.

"Colby, Jon; these people wish to adopt the both of you." the woman told them in Spanish.

"Adopt?" the dark brown haired boy tilted his head as he said the word in Spanish.

"Si." Sika spoke in Spanish to have them look at him. "We want you two in our family."

Both boys walked over for Joe to go running up to them with a curious look in his brown eyes. He held his hand out to them as they looked at him confused.

"I'm Joe. Your big brother."

"He is your new big brother." the woman translated in Spanish to them.

"Colby." the dark brown haired boy said.

"Jon." the lighter haired boy added.

"Would you like to be apart of our family?" Patricia asked them in Spanish.

"Okay." both answered.

"Joe. Why don't you take your brothers' hands to lead them down the hall." Sika suggested to his son who nodded.

He took his new brothers' hands to started leading them down the hallway. Sika and Patricia met them at the front desk to fill out paperwork before they could leave with Jon and Colby. Once all done, the boys were led out to where the car was parked. All three were buckled into the carseats before Sika and Patricia got into their own seats in the front. Sika began to drive away from the building as Joe talked to his new brothers. Sadly both couldn't fully understand him and just had confused looks. At seeing that, Patricia translated everything to Jon and Colby for them to now understand. Soon the family arrived at the Anoa'i house for Jon and Colby's eyes to widen.

"This is your home now." SIka said in Spanish as he parked.

They got the boys out of the car to see Joe frown as he looked down. His mom asked what was wrong as Sika led Colby and Jon towards the front door.

"Colby and Jon don't like me." Joe told her.

"That's not true my baby. Both of them just don't know english that well. How about you teach them." Patricia suggested hoping to cheer her son up.

"Okay." Joe went over to take his new brothers' hands. "This is our home."

At the slight confused looks from the younger boys, Joe helped the two learn each english word he taught them. Soon Jon and Colby had an understanding of some simple words in english. Joe showed them to their new bedroom that the two would be sharing.

"I hope you guys like bunk beds." Joe said to see Jon climb to the top one.

"We like." Colby informed slowly in his Spanish accent.

"My bedroom is across from yours." Joe assured. "If you need anything, you can come into my room at any time."

"Thank you Joe." Jon slowly said with his own Spanish accent making them sound different.

"Boys time for lunch." Patricia informed from downstairs in the kitchen.

The three boys went down the stairs to where the kitchen was by Joe guiding the younger two. On the table was plates of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches along with cups of fruit punch. All the boys sat at the table to start eating the lunch their mom had made for them.

"How old are you both?" Joe asked Colby and Jon.

Patricia translated in Spanish to the two boys who now understood the question. Three fingers were held up by Colby while Jon held up same number of three fingers.

"I'm five." Joe said along with holding up all five of his fingers on one hand.

When the boys were done with lunch, they went out to the backyard to start playing with each other. A rubber dodge ball was tossed by Joe for Colby to catch and then toss to Jon. From a door, Sika put his arms around his wife as they watched the boys. It was a relief that Joe easily accepted Colby and Jon along with helping them through their language differences. Both knew that together the three could achieve whatever they wanted to. At the front door opening for them to hear, both saw Sika and Patricia's oldest son Matt walk over. He noticed the three boys knowing that his parents were adopting two.

"How are they adjusting?" Matt asked.

"Good. Joe has really been acting as such a good big brother to Jon and Colby since meeting them. You taught him so well with that." Patricia told him with a proud tone.

"I'll go introduce myself to my new baby brothers."

Matt walked out to the backyard for Joe to see him first and go running right over to him. The boy was picked up easily in his big brother's arms to give a tight hug to the young man. Both Jon and Colby stayed where they stood watching the two.

"Matt, these are our new little brothers, Colby and Jon."

"Nice to meet the both of you." Matt greeted to them in Spanish.

Slowly the two boys walked over to their new eldest brother. He set Joe down to be crouched in front of them with his hands out. Both of them each took a hand to see Matt smile at them taking to him without much problem.

"What were you guys playing out here?" Matt asked as he stood up.

"Just catch." Joe answered.

"Sounds fun."

The boys went back to throwing the ball around with Matt joining in to all three of his little brothers' happiness. Hours later, the three boys had eaten dinner, cleaned up, and changed into their pajamas. Colby and Jon laid in one of their beds looking at holding hands and Joe had decided to share the bed with them since it was their first night. Entering the bedroom were Sika and Patricia to tuck the three boys in. After tucking them in, they made sure the guard rails are okay incase one of them happened to roll in their sleep. Kisses were set on the top of the boys' heads while saying goodnight. A nightlight kept the room from being in total darkness for the boys to feel safe as they slept. Soon they were all asleep faster than the two youngest have in so long at feeling safe with their new family.

* * *

 **Please Review To Tell Me If You Want Me To Do This Story & Your Thoughts On It.**


	2. Chapter 2

Patricia and Sika were getting their sons ready to go the park where they would be meeting up with some Anoa'i family members. Both of them could tell that Colby and Jon were nervous of this introduction to more family. The boys have been apart of the Anoa'i family for only a little over two weeks. At the boys coming downstairs ready to go their parents had to smile at their attempts to dress themselves. Joe wore a football jersey backwards and shorts with sneakers. For Jon, the boy had his T-shirt on inside out and jean shorts were on right. Like with Joe, Colby had put his short on backwards while his shorts were correct. Their parents fixed their shirts before tying Colby and Jon's sneakers for them.

"Time to be going." Sika said as he picked a bag up that held what the boys needed.

He locked up the house while Patricia got their sons buckled into their carseats. Colby was playing with a Sting action figure while Jon had a Bret Hart one that their brother Matt had gotten for them. The boys played with their action figures as their dad drove. Whenever him or Patricia saw their sons smiling, it let them know that they were doing a good job as parents. Arriving at the park, the two helped get their sons out to take their hands in theirs.

"Ready to meet some of your cousins, aunts, and uncles?" Patricia asked as she held both Colby and Jon's hands in hers.

"We're not sure mommy." Jon answered.

"Nervous." Colby added.

When they got to where some of the other Anoa'i family members were, eyes went right onto the five. Colby and Jon clung to their mom's hand with nervous looks at all of the people looking at them. Two boys with identical faces came running over for Joe to go greet.

"Colby, Jon, these are our cousins Jonathan and Joshua, but they like to be called Jimmy and Jey." Joe told his little brothers.

The two had to have their mom translate what Joe said to them. Both boys looked at Jimmy and Jey as they took some steps closer.

"Hi." Jimmy and Jey greeted.

"Hi." Jon and Colby whispered for their accents to make it sound strange.

"You guys sound weird." Jey told them.

"Joshua Fatu." Solofa warned his son.

"Colby and Jon are working on their english." Sika said as he looked at Afa.

"Why would you get kids that don't speak english?" Jimmy Snuka asked.

"It's a long story Snuka." Sika answered clearly not liking the man.

Afa walked over to kneel down in front of his two newest nephews. He saw the wrestling action figures clutched in the boys' arms.

"Looks like we got more future Wild Samoans."

"You like wrestling?" Solofa asked the two boys who gave him nods. "Well you are in the right family for you to become legends."

"Colby, Jon; come play." Jimmy instructed his new cousins.

The boys nodded agreeing and put their action figures in the bag their dad held so they would be safe. Both boys then ran toward the playground with Joe who was called by his mom.

"Remember to remind your brothers to use english if they start speaking spanish."

"Will do mom."

Joe ran to the playground to see Colby and Jon were playing by a big metal slide. At the top of the slide was Jey about to be pushed down by Jimmy that would have him crashing into the youngest two boys. Running forward to save his brothers, Joe pushed them down to the sand right before Jey crashed into them.

"Joe, you ruined our fun." Jey said crossing his arms.

"You could have hurt my brothers."

"We are only messing around." Jimmy told him.

"Colby and Jon could have been hurt."

"Okay lets all calm down." Dwayne picked up Jey as Eddie got Jimmy.

"What happened?" Matt asked as he had Joe.

"They were going to crash into Jon and Colby."

"We're only having fun." Jimmy said.

"Guys." Eddie sighed at his young nephews. "You can't play rough with your new cousins."

"Both of them are smaller than you guys are. As you all get older then you can rough house a little with each other." Dwayne told the two Fatu twin brothers.

"Really?" Jimmy and Jey asked looking unsure.

"We know how you guys are feeling right now. All of us were your ages once and had to learn to play nice with our younger relatives." Matt explained to the two. "Now can you all play nicely from now on?"

Nods came from the Fatu twin boys who then said sorry to Joe and their new cousins for almost hurting the younger two. The five boys then went back to playing on the playground together without anymore problems. Soon the boys were called by their parents to come eat their lunch. Instead of eating with the adults, the five boys sat at a different table together. Sarona Snuka was with them to keep an eye on her younger cousins. At seeing how well the children were getting along amazed the adults. Colby tried to tell his cousins about Sting and how he was one of his favorite wrestlers. Though the boy's limited english made it hard for him to let them know what he was trying to say.

"Just talk a little slower. You are doing just fine with what you do know in english." Sarona told the dark brown haired boy.

"Yeah use." Jey added to get confused looks from Jon and Colby.

"It's Samoan." Joe said to his brothers.

"Okay." Jon nodded.

Both boys liked spending time with their cousins and hoped to keep on doing that for a very long time. None of them noticed the tension with the adults towards Snuka at their table. When the kids were done with their lunch, they went back to the playground to play with each other. Jon and Colby were rolling around in the grass with their brother and cousins. The kids were all laughing that made the adults smile at this get together having been a very great idea. Sika though had to get up to take a baby python from Jon as Colby and Joe kept a distance from the youngest. Laughs were coming from some of the guys as Eddie mentioned not letting Jon ever meet Jake Roberts. An upset look was on Jon's face as his dad made him not try to catching the python again and he told him to go back to playing with his brothers and cousins. Shrugging his shoulders, Jon did just that to play wrestle with the four older boys like nothing had just happened not even a minute ago. When the family of five got back home, Sika carried Jon and Joe while Patricia carried Colby inside and up to their bedrooms. All three fast asleep boys were changed into their pajamas before set in their beds to have the covers pulled over them. It looked like that they had so much fun that they ended up tiring themselves right out.


	3. Chapter 3

Time for school came for Joe at six to be going into first grade while Colby at four and Jon at still three almost four going to preschool. Only problem for the two boys was that they were still not fully there with understanding and speaking english. By having them go to school though will allow them to build up their social skills with children their own ages. Sika was helping to get his sons dressed for their day in time for the buses. First bus would be to pick up Joe who sat on Colby's bed talking about how fun preschool was for him.

"My teacher was so nice."

"Go with Joe." Jon said as Sika put him in a T-shirt with snake cartoons on it.

"Sorry Jon. You and Colby are going to preschool. Joe is going to first grade."

A frown was on the boy's face as his blue eyes were on his sneakers. Sika ruffled his hair before turning to see Colby trying to take his shirt off. The boy was giving his dad a problem with keeping his shirts on for the last couple of weeks. Once he had the boy's shirt back on him, he led his three sons downstairs to the kitchen. Patricia gave Joe the lunch bag she had filled for him and got a kiss on the cheek from her. The boy picked up his backpack to be walked outside to the bus stop by his dad.

"I made your lunches too my baby wild samoans." Patricia told Colby and Jon.

"Want Joe." Jon said.

"I know you want to stay with your big brother who makes you feel safe. Today you will make friends at preschool though."

Soon it was time to take Jon and Colby out to the bus stop. Both boys looked sat to leave their parents as they got onto the small bus. They sat together in a seat as the bus picked up some other kids before pulling up to the preschool. A woman got on the bus calling names in order of whose class they were in. When they heard their names be called, Jon and Colby got up from their seats to go with a couple others off of the bus. The boys walked into the preschool to be led to a classroom to sit down at one of the tables. Greeting all of the kids was a woman who once pas several minutes after arrival time, closed the room's door. She began to talk to the kids for Colby and Jon to try keeping up with understanding what she was saying.

"I'm lost." Colby whispered to Jon.

"Me too."

The teacher had the kids break into groups and the brothers looked to be lost still by what was going on. She noticed them and went over to be beside them with a kind smile. In Spanish the woman explained what they were to do in the groups. Both nodded understanding that they were to draw with their group their favorite things on paper. Colby and Jon helped each other with their pictures until it was time to show them to the class. All of the kids sat on a large rug in a circle while the teacher was in a chair. She explained that a child will stand up to talk about what they had drawn. When it was time for Colby to go, he stood up for all eyes to go onto him.

"I'm Colby Anoa'i." he told the others. "I like playing with my brothers and cousins. Watch Sting wrestle or daddy."

"Thank you Colby." the teacher smile and it was now Jon's turn.

"Jon Anoa'i. Playing or wrestle with brothers and cousins. See daddy wrestle."

"You two have the same."

"Are you brothers?"

"Yes." Jon answered.

"Both of you talk weird."

"Colby and Jon are learning english." the teacher informed the other kids. "I think they are doing very well."

Some kids agreed with the woman as the presentations continued on. After that the kids were taught their numbers for a little bit. The brothers began to make friends with kids in their class. When time to get on the buses came around, Colby and Jon got on theirs to be heading home. At the Anoa'i house was Joe telling his parents all about first grade for him. Sika gave a smile to his wife at one day possibly their son dreading school when he will be older.

"Time to go get Colby and Jon off of the bus." Patricia said checking the time.

Joe ran out the front door with his parents following behind with their eyes on him. They got to the bus stop to be waiting a couple minutes for the bus. When it did pull up, Jon and Colby came right off to hug their parents with smiles on their faces. All three boys began to talk about what they had done school as their parents walked them home happy to see they all enjoyed their first days.

* * *

 **Please Review To Give Your Thoughts On This Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Joe, Colby, and Jon were in the inground pool in their backyard playing with Matt and Dwayne. The two men were tossing the boys around the pool that had the three laughing with the fun they were having. When the boys tackled them, the men acted like they were being beaten up. From the grill cooking some ribs, Sika watched the five in the pool. Suddenly Jimmy and Jey came into the backyard through the gate and were running over to jump right into the pool. Laughs came from the five boys as Matt and Dwayne got out of the pool to start drying themselves off.

"Hey dad. We need to be going."

"I understand Matt. Good luck."

Hugs were given to Matt and Dwayne by the three Anoa'i brothers who had gotten out to say good bye. The three boys were then sent back into the pool by being thrown by Jimmy and Jey. Again the three began to laugh as they went back to playing with their cousins. With Colby and Jon being seven and six years old, they had gotten more into wrestling with their cousins. Though Joe still made sure that his little brothers weren't going to get hurt at all when playing with the two identical looking boys.

"I can't wait to wrestle like our dad." Jey said as he had Colby on his back.

"Me too." Jimmy nodded to his brother as he tried to keep a wiggling Jon on his own back. "The Samoan family are the best wrestlers."

"Would we be apart of the Samoan family?" Jon asked as he was playing with Jimmy's wet hair.

"Of course." Jimmy told his cousin without any second of thinking.

"Anyone ever argues with that will get water ballooned us." Jey added to hear Colby laughing at that picture.

"Boys come eat lunch." Sika called to them from by the grill holding a plate with the fully cooked ribs on it.

All five got out of the pool to rush over to the table where the food was. They served themselves as Sika poured juice into their cups for them to prevent any spills from the boys. He was all alone with the five boys since Patricia had gone away from a couple days to visit a family relative of hers. That left Sika to handle the sleepover of the five boys and so far he's been doing a good job. He had to hide his smile at Jon having barbecue sauce all over his hands and face from the ribs and the man picked up a napkin to start wiping it off.

"Can I have more juice Uncle Sika?" Jimmy asked holding the cup up with a wide smile.

"Sure thing."

"Fill mine too." Colby said.

He poured the juice into both boys' cups for thank you to be given to him by them. Sika heard a knock on the backyard's gate to have his eyes widen at seeing some of the members of the Hart family.

"May we come in?" Bret asked.

"Sure."

Bret opened the gate for himself and Owen to come into the backyard. Shocked looks were on Colby and Jon's faces at seeing the two Hart wrestlers. The boys were motioned to come over by their dad and did as he wanted.

"Bret, Owen; these are my youngest sons Colby and Jon. I know that Jon happens to be a fan of yours."

"You are?" Owen asked with a friendly tone to the boy.

"Yeah."

"Jon can do a sharpshooter impressively for his age." Sika informed as he set a hand on top of Jon's head.

"Lets see it." Bret told the boy who looked nervous by what he was wanted to do by the two men.

"You can put it on me." Jey assured his cousin getting up from the table who nodded.

Slowly Jon got his cousin into the sharpshooter without any pressure in it due to him not wanting to hurt his cousin. The boy let go after a few seconds with his eyes on the ground. He heard Owen laughing loudly and looked up a little bit at the man.

"He does it better than you." Owen said to Bret.

"I can do it too. Any move Jon can do, so can I. He is the same with any moves I do." Colby explained to the men.

A smile was on the boy's face as he waited for his turn to show them his moves. Joe knew that meeting members of the Hart family was a big thing to his brothers. The two men began to talk with Sika as the boys went to play in the pool again.

"You should wrestle again Sika." Bret suggested to the older man.

"No. I like the time I get to spend with my three youngest. Jon and Colby need me to be there any time they need me."

"Were they really that bad before?" Owen asked.

"Some people should not be allowed to have kids with how they will end up not taking care of them the right way that kids need. If the boys hadn't been taken into custody, I fear what could've happened to them."

"We're dads too. Kids need loving parents to be there for them. Even though on the road, we call our kids all of the time to still be in their lives." Owen reminded.

"Watching your kids grow up is a special thing. Matt grew up so fast before my eyes and you both will understand once your kids are in their twenties."

"With you there. I love seeing each day that my four grew up even more, but also wish they could stay little forever."

"Maybe we should go with Sika's example. Adopt kids who deserve good parents and lives." Owen said to his brother who just shook his head not thinking it was a bad idea one bit. "You know what. Once I'm done wrestling, I'll do just that."

"Daddy I fell." Colby informed his dad with tear filled eyes and a scrape on one of his knees.

"Let me see." Sika pulled the boy closer to check the scrape. "We're going to have to fix this with the only option."

Grabbing the boy around the waist, Sika began to tickle him for laughs to leave Colby as he tried to escape his dad. Owen and Bret smiled at the sight of the father and son that reminded them of their own time with their children.


	5. Chapter 5

Sika and Patricia were home enjoying the alone time they had together while their sons were in school. It was becoming hard for Sika to get anytime with his wife without Colby or Jon wanting to wrestle or follow him around. Both boys have claimed that they wanted to be just like their dad. At the house phone ringing, Patricia got up to go answer it.

"Patricia Anoa'i."

"Hello Mrs. Anoa'i. This is the school nurse about our son Colby."

"Is he okay?"

"Could you please come down to the school. There is something we wish to talk with you about."

"No problem. Me and my husband will be there as soon as we can." Patricia assured before hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Sika asked worried.

"Something has happened with Colby at the school."

They got ready to go out and left the house quickly to head straight to their sons' school. When the two of them entered the building, the principal was standing there in the lobby waiting for them. He led them right to his office for them to talk in private on what they had been called to come down for.

"Please have seats."

"Is something wrong with Colby?" Sika asked.

"Actually this has to do with both of your young sons." the principal informed as he seemed to be trying to pick the right words to say. "Jonathan has been very fidgety lately that his teacher has noticed. Not wanting it to be a distraction to the rest of the class, she told him to sit still in his chair. Some of his classmates at recess started to tease Jonathan about it. Colby tried to defend his brother for him to be shoved along with Jonathan. In the process of their fall to the ground, both tripped the boys that had shoved them.

"They fought." Patricia sighed.

"Yes. Five against the two of them. The five boys ended up with some scrapes from your sons. Only damage to Colby and Jonathan was to their glasses."

"So why is Colby who were called here for?" Patricia asked confused.

"Colby had along with cracking his glasses, gotten one of his legs scraped up pretty bad. After the nurse had gotten off the phone with you, she had looked at Jonathan. He has a bad scrape from his shoulder to his upper elbow."

"Are our sons in trouble?" Patricia asked as her husband remained silent.

"No since they only defended themselves. Though some of the other boys' parents are upset. I believe that this incident goes into us discussing Jonathan's fidgeting. We know of his special situation on the reason he was adopted by you two. Maybe putting him in a class for children who also have special-"

"My son isn't struggling with school work. He's eight years old and can't sit still shouldn't be as big of a deal that you are making it. There is no way that I will allow for my son to be put in a class not necessary." Sika finally talked sounding clearly not very happy.

"Mr. Anoa'i, your son might have a medical-"

"Jon is not being put on some medication that will make him a zombie. He does not need it or to be put into a different class. Now I would like to see my sons."

The principal nodded his head still in shock at how Sika had spoken to him and led them to the nurse's office. Sitting together on a bed were Jon and Colby with their eyes on the tile floor in embarrassment at thinking that they were in a lot of trouble. Patricia took both of her sons' hands to lead them out of the office. Both would be taken home early for school and got into the car having not said a word to their parents. As he drove the car in the direction to their house, Sika could see that his sons were waiting to be punished for what had happened at school with them. When the four did get home, Sika instructed his sons to sit down on the couch for them to obey.

"Colby Daniels and Jonathan David Anoa'i, look at me." Sika told them for both to listen right away.

"We're sorry dad." Jon whispered.

"Please don't send us back to the adoption people." Colby begged.

"Boys, you aren't in trouble at all." Patricia informed them. "Even if you were, never would we send you back. Parents love and care for their children no matter what."

"The fight wasn't started by you two. I am impressed of you holding up against five boys who had to be much bigger than both you since you're the smallest boys in your class."

"I caused it though by not sitting still."

"No you didn't Jon. There is just a lot of energy in you. We'll just have to wrestle more to get it out of you." Sika explained to see his youngest's face light up.

"Now I want to take a look at your scrapes." Patricia told the two to guide them into the bathroom.

They sat together on the toilet as Patricia began to roll up Colby's pants leg to see a huge bandage on it. He saw her shocked look and put his eyes to the floor feeling bad to had made her upset. Next she helped Jon get his always worn sweat jacket off to see a large bandage too. Slowly she put new bandages on while telling her babies it was okay. Once done with that, the two boys ran out of the bathroom to go play outside with each other.

"Our boys are tough." Sika whispered to his wife who nodded with a sad look.

At hearing the front door open for Joe to come running in, his parents could see he was mad. The boy went right out to the backyard to start checking over his little brothers to see if they were okay.

"Can I skip football tonight?" Joe asked his parents who were confused by that.

"Why honey?"

"My team is versing the team that has those bullies on it."

"No skipping Joseph. Just be the bigger person." Sika told him.

"Will try dad."

"Lets go eat before your game Joe." Patricia said to head her sons back into the house.

Everyday it looked like the three boys were getting closer and closer with each other. Their parents hoped that it will always be that way as they would grow to become amazing and possibly historic young men. For now though they could enjoy being little kids with no rush to grow up.

* * *

 **Please Review To Give Your Thoughts On This Chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

At the local middle school in Pensacola, Florida were Colby and Jon having just left their last class of the day. The boys after visiting their lockers were heading outside to the school bus that they would be taking home. Both thirteen year olds got off once at their stop to see Joe was waiting for them. Together the brothers arrived home to see their parents talking with some business suit dressed lady. Sika and Patricia looked to their sons who were being polite as they waited by the front door.

"We'll be up in my room doing homework." Joe informed to their parents as he tugged his little brothers up the stairs.

Once the three boys were hearing going into Joe's bedroom, Patricia and Sika turned their attention back to the woman. Both of them had nervous looks on their faces as they sat back on the couch across from her.

"Why now? Ten years have passed since they joined our family." Patricia looked at the woman while holding her husband's hand.

"Both wish to at least talk with them."

"They're our sons. No way are they going to take them from us." Sika told the woman.

"No one thought that the two women would reach what the services had told them to."

"We still should have been told about this agreement." Patricia said trying to not look like she was about to cry.

"Jonathan and Colby won't be take from your custody."

On the stairs listening in on the three adults' conversation were Jon and Colby in shock at what they had heard. Both heard the woman talk about where their birth moms were currently living. They then heard the adults getting up and rushed back to Joe's room where the oldest sat on his bed.

"You two okay?" Joe asked as they retook their seats on the bed to get back to their homework.

Later on when it was time for dinner, the boys were setting the table while their parents carried the food over. They all sat down to start eating the meal that Patricia had made for her family. Jon and Colby were being quieter than normal as they slowly ate their food. At noticing this, Sika set his fork down with his eyes on his two youngest sons.

"Is something wrong boys?"

"No dad. We're just tired from a long day of school." Colby answered for Joe to laugh.

"Yes. Being in the eighth grade is so tiring." Joe teased his little brothers.

"A lot of quizzes today in our classes." Jon informed.

"Who was that woman?" Joe asked his parents.

"She was here to talk with us about some important matters. We'll talk more about it another time though boys." Patricia told the three of them.

Jon and Colby felt a little disappointed that their parents weren't going to give a more suitable answer. After dinner, the boys cleared the table before going to get ready bed. When their parents came into their bedroom to wish them goodnight, both Colby and Jon accepted the kisses and hugs. Both adults didn't noticed the guilty and sorry looks on the boys' faces. Once Sika and Patricia had left the room with the door closing behind them, Jon got out bed to go sit on Colby's own.

"Are we right to do this?" Jon asked the older as he tapped his collarbone nervously.

"Our birth moms want us back Jon. I love it here, but really want to bond with my real mom."

"What id we hurt mom and dad by doing this?"

"They'll be fine. Joe is still here for them."

Colby got off his bed to head over to his and Jon's closet to take two duffel bags out of it. One was tossed to Jon who caught it with a still unsure look on his face. Walking back to his bed, Colby sat down in front of the younger boy.

"Don't worry Jon." Colby whispered in Spanish. "I'm tired of being bullied and wish to meet my real mom."

"Okay." Jon replied back in Spanish.

Both of them bean to pack some of their clothes into their duffel bags. Jon glanced at the framed photo of him, his brothers, and cousins from when they were younger. He would miss wrestling with Jimmy and Jey, but also was curious about his birth mom just like Colby was of his. The two boys were soon done packing the little amount that they wanted to take with them. Quietly the boys crept out of their bedroom to go downstairs for the front door though had stopped outside their brother's door. Opening the door, they saw Joe fast asleep in his bed with his face buried in his pillow. His brothers felt bad about leaving without saying goodbye, but knew he would do whatever it took to stop them. Next Colby and Jon went to their parents' bedroom to see the two were also fast asleep in their bed. On a wall was a family photo of the Anoa'i family all together.

"Bye mom. Bye dad."

Leaving the bedroom, both finally got to the front door and snuck out of it to lock with the spare key hidden in a fake rock. Together Colby and Jon walked to the closest bus stop planning on taking a bus together up as far as they could. As long as they could be together, Colby and Jon would be okay in this part of an unknown journey to meet their birth moms.

In the morning, Joe's alarm clock was going off for him to start getting ready for school. He went downstairs to see his mom and dad were already up in the kitchen. The boy made himself breakfasts Patricia looked at the time for her to call upstairs to her two youngest sons. At not hearing their door open, Sika decided to go wake them up himself. When he opened the door to see both boys' beds made and the room empty, he became worried.

"What's wrong dad?"

Joe had come upstairs to get his backpack from his bedroom and saw his dad's concern. He then realized that his little brothers weren't in their bedroom like they're supposed to be.

"Where's Jon and Colby?"

"Joe." Sika turned to his son who had tears in his eyes.

"They wouldn't use leave."

"Sika, hurry up with waking-" Patricia stopped on her way up at seeing Joe's distressed look. "Joe? Honey, what's the matter?"

"They left me. How could they just leave me?"

The boy ran right into his bedroom slamming the door closed behind him. Patricia looked at her husband and realized what was going on to cause Joe so much distress. She began to cry and Sika led her downstairs to be sitting on the couch. At the front door opening, Matt walked in to run right over to his parents to know what was wrong.

"Colby and Jon have runaway." Sika told him.

"Why would they do that?"

"A woman from the adoption agency came here yesterday to talk with us. She informed us that both Jon and Colby's birth moms wanted to see them."

"I thought that right wasn't given to them."

"When the boys had been taken away, both women had been told if they could for five years prove to be good mothers, they could possibly see their sons again."

"Jon and Colby must've over heard us. Where could they be going to?" Patricia asked as tears still went down her face.

Up in his bedroom, Joe sat on his bed looking at a picture of himself, Colby, and Jon. He couldn't understand why the two would just leave him and their parents. The fact he might never see them ever again hurt inside of himself worse than anything.

At a bus station, Colby and Jon looked at each other with sadness over the fact they would be going in different directions. They tightly hugged each other knowing there was a chance that they wouldn't see each other for a while. Colby started to walk for the bus to take him to Iowa while Jon went to the bus for Ohio. Both got on the separate buses not knowing what their future would be or the next time they'd see each other or even if they would ever see Joe or their parents again.

* * *

 **Please Review To Give Your Thoughts On This Chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

At the independent wrestling company Ring Of Honor's show, nineteen year old Colby Lopez was getting ready for his match against an unknown opponent. When he was about to walk out of the locker room, Colby heard the door open for Kevin Stein to walk in. The boy was shoved to the floor by the man who glared down at him with disgust.

"You better not screw up this match. CZW may be owned by the same person as ROH, but we're the better of the two."

"Leave him alone Stein." Sterling James Keenan ordered Kevin as he moved to protect Colby.

"Tonight is big. If CZW wins the match, he'll have more to worry about than a small broken leg in our next match together."

"You tried to shatter his knee." Keenan corrected as he led Colby out of the locker room.

"Thanks for helping me."

"Not a problem. Why do you stay here Colby when there's a better place for your talent?"

"I have no where else to go. At least here, I make some money." Colby answered the older. "My match is coming up. Bye."

He quickly walked away from the older to soon be waiting by a curtain. Colby saw some wrestlers that had to be from the other wrestling company. Among the group was nineteen year old Jonathan Good who was being given some tips by Sami Callihan.

"Don't let whoever they put you against intimidate you one bit Mox. You're one of the most talented wrestlers that I've seen."

At knowing it was time for his match, Jon saw who was just announced as Tyler Black go through the curtain. Disgusted looks were being given to the boy by his fellow CZW wrestlers as he was announced as Jon Moxley to head out. The two boys still hadn't looked at each other as the ref made sure they were ready. Both went right for each other once the bell had been rung and they didn't even realize who each other were. Watching the match from off to the side was Joey Mercury with a look of disgust at these two degrades of wrestling companies. He saw Mick Foley was arguing with a man showing that the master of hardcore wasn't one to ever get mad. Finally a signal was given to the ref to have the match end without any winner. Chaos erupted between ROH and CZW wrestlers as they stormed into the ring. Before Jon could get hurt by someone, Sami dragged him out of the ring as Keenan did the same with Colby.

"Happy?" the man asked Foley who still looked ready to attack him.

"I'm taking those two boys that were in the ring. From what I have heard is that they were both fifteen when they began working for your companies."

"Not happening. Moxley and Black are my two top guys and don't cost me as much as the others."

"They come with me or you will be taken to court for what you have done. How much money will you lose with that?"

"Fine take the little bastards."

"Mercury, go retrieve them."

Joey nodded his head to rush in the direction of the locker rooms to enter the one Colby was inside first. The dark haired boy was confused on what the man could want from him.

"Grab your things and change. You're getting signed to WWE."

Shock was on the boy's face as Joey left him to change and entered the locker room across that Jon was in. He told the boy the same thing to then wait out in the hallway. At the same time, Jon and Colby came out of the across locker rooms with duffel bags on them. Joey could see the confused looks on the boys' faces as they looked each other over trying to figure something out. The man set a hand on each boys' back to lead them down the hallway for the exit.

In the Anoa'i family house the day after, twenty-one year old Joe Anoa'i was playing a video game with his cousins Jimmy and Jey. When the Fatu brothers heard their phones go off from texts, they paused the game to see what was going on.

"Oh shit." Jey shouted for Joe to look at them curious.

"What?"

"WWE has just signed two wrestlers from CZW and ROH that are the most violent ones in those companies." Jimmy explained to his cousin. "We need to see who these two guys are."

The three got a hold of Joe's laptop to do a search on Tyler Black and Jon Moxley. At seeing all of the blood in the ring or on the two made the three want to be sick a little bit. When Joe saw slightly familiar faces, he couldn't figure out where they were from. He was still trying to figure out why he thought the two looked familiar as the house phone rang. Not playing attention to the phone until he saw his parents shocked looks along with Patricia's loud cry. Fear filled him and the Fatu brothers after a similar call had come not too long ago about Eddie Fatu's passing.

"Mom? Dad?" Joe called after the phone had been hung up.

"Joe that was Matt. Colby and Jon are going to be coming home." Patricia told him with tears in her eyes.

"Impossible. Both of them left those years ago without a word from either of them since then. Why would they return now?"

"Joe, your bothers are coming home. I'm going to go pick them up now." Sika said for Joe to shake his head.

Nothing else was said by Joe as he went upstairs to his bedroom to be alone. He stayed there for over two hours when the front door was heard opening by him. Joe could hear his name being called by his mom and left his room to head downstairs. At seeing Colby and Jon to finally know why Black and Moxley looked familiar made Joe go still on the steps as the pictures with all the blood also surfaced in his mind. Scared looks were on Colby and Jon's faces that had never been there since they had joined the family for Joe to see.

"Why don't you two go get settled in your room." Patricia said for the two to go upstairs.

"What happened to them?" Joe asked his parents.

"Joe, your brothers have gone through a lot since they left in 2004." Sika answered.

"What?"

"They went back to their birth moms. Both were good to them for a little bit. Your brothers were kicked out by them. Colby's stepdad felt that he should be able to care for himself since he was able to get money from small wrestling shows he did with other kids in the town he lived in. Jon's mom saw no use for him and kicked him out so she could not have to continue caring for him while prostituting herself or getting high. After being kicked out of their homes, your brothers ended up in CZW and ROH at only fifteen." Sika explained to his son looking a little sick at thinking of what had happened.

"Those two companies are dangerous. Why didn't they just return here?"

Before his parents could answer him, Jon and Colby came down the stairs. They were holding each other's hands making them look like they did when first adopted. With all eyes now on them, the two started to shake before they bolted back upstairs to their bedroom to hide in there. Joe looked in shock at seeing his brothers do that when he always thought that they would never feel uncomfortable around him or their parents. Tears were in Patricia's eyes at what had been done to two of her babies and she was wrapped in her husband's arms.

"They were treated terribly in those two companies. Both companies had them doing matches like Foley's own at such young ages. Imagine what the fear that had to be going through them and from what I heard they were malnourished along with having weak immune systems. I need you to promise me that you will be a good big brother for them." Patricia told her son to see him look down like he was going to be sick.

"I will mom."

Upstairs in their bedroom Jon sat on his bed with Colby sitting on his own. It felt weird to be in their bedroom that had distant memories that were also so blurry to them for them to remember. Old posters and wrestling action figures were hard for them to remember what the story was behind them. Both boys released sighs as they looked down at the carpeted floor while trying to hold back tears.

"Even Joe thinks we are dangerous." Colby said to Jon who nodded.

"Maybe we shouldn't have agreed to this. We're only going to cause problems for them with their real son." Jon added as he put his knees to his chest. "I wish we could just disappear. There's no where we can go that we can belong at."

"All we have is each other Jon." Colby got off his bed to go over to Jon's to sit next to him.

The two held hands as they fought off the tears that were trying to escape their eyes. Unknown to them was that Joe had come upstairs and was about to walk pass their open doorway. He had heard what the two had said and felt bad at how he couldn't be there for them when they really needed him. Releasing a sigh, Joe tapped on the door to make both younger boys look up at him.

"Hey I was just about to go play some football outside. Would you two like to join me?" he asked them with a small smile.

"We don't really remember how to play." Jon answered a little embarrassed.

"No problem. I can show you guys all you need to know." Joe told him and motioned them to follow him.

Both got off the bed and went down the stairs to follow him outside to the backyard. Joe picked up a football off the deck table and turned to them with a smile.

"Okay. First I'm going to show you how to catch and throw this." Joe informed and began to teach them.

It only took five minutes for the two younger boys to learn and they all began a small catch. Joe caught the ball after Colby threw it and gave the younger a smile before he tossed it to Jon. The boy caught it with a smile of his own and Joe was happy to see them beginning to open up and feel comfortable. From by the back sliding door was Sika and Patricia who were proud of their son at making the two more comfortable again. When Colby went to catch the ball, he ran forward to slip and collide with Jon to send them both to the ground. Joe ran over to offer them hands to help them up and saw Colby rub his knee along with Jon.

"Are you both okay?" Roman asked.

"Yeah. We have taken much worse falls than that." Colby assured as he picked the ball back up.

"Really?" Joe asked worried.

"Yep." Jon nodded.

"Well now little brothers, you two aren't going to be taking too many of those worse falls." Joe said to shock them.

"What did you call us?" Jon asked.

"Little brothers. That are who you are to me and I expect you both to still see me as your big brother." Joe explained with a smile at them.

"You still want us to be your brothers?" Colby asked unsure.

"Yeah, I do. Now mom should have dinner ready and I promised her to help set the table. Do you guys want to help me?"

Jon and Colby nodded their heads before following him inside and to the dinning room. Both helped him set the table with five spots and they could see Sika carrying in a basket of bread. He set it down in the middle of the table and then looked to the boys.

"Take your seats and dinner will be in soon."

Joe sat down in a seat and motioned to the younger two to sit on his sides. They did that and saw him grab a coke cola bottle to pour into his glass before offering it to them. Jon took it with a thank you and poured some into his own glass to then pass it to Colby. Once the boys had their glasses filled, they looked up to see Sika and Patricia come in carrying bowels. In them were either pasta or sausage and meatballs for dinner.

"Now boys we still have a small tradition at the table. We talk about ourselves during dinner." Patricia said as she and her husband took their seats across from the boys.

Food was put on the plates and Sika saw both younger boys waiting to eat. They began to eat once they saw the three others start eating and Joe handed them each a piece of bread.

"So what sports do you guys like?" Joe asked his little brothers.

"We like baseball." Jon informed after swallowing his food.

"Also we like to run." Colby added.

"What about wrestling?" Joe asked to see them both look down.

"That is our favorite thing." they answered together.

"Maybe after dinner we can watch some of dad's old matches like we did when younger." Joe suggested to them.

"Sure." both agreed.

They all ate while talking about different things and Sika smiled at how well Colby and Jon were doing. Sadly the smile left his face as both began to cough really bad and Joe looked at them worried. Quickly both younger boys covered their mouths with their napkins while trying to stop coughing. They were shocked when Joe began to rub their backs to comfort them. When they did stop coughing, both had embarrassed looks on their faces as they went back to eating.

"Are you guys okay?" Joe asked for them to nod.

When they all had finished eating, Jon and Colby helped to clear the table before going up to their bedroom. Joe was putting away the soda bottle and looked to his parents.

"Are they sick?" he asked to see Sika look down.

"They're immune systems are very weak. A doctor saw them for it to be found out and said that they could be never a hundred percent again. Certain vitamins will bring their immune systems up, but they could still catch even a simple cold." Sika explained to his son.

"If we wear medical masks, could that help them?" Joe asked.

"No Joe. That is very kind of you to suggest that, but it isn't necessary. Though maybe you watching some of my matches will cheer them up."

"Okay." Joe said before heading upstairs.

He knocked on the door to the younger two's bedroom and Colby opened the door for him to enter. Both boys were looking at him with nervous expressions on their faces.

"Dad said to get changed into your pajamas and we can watch some of his matches in the living room." Joe told them.

Both gave him nods before Joe left to get into his own pajamas. He came out of his bedroom to see them walk out in pajama pants and T-shirts. They followed him downstairs to the living room and he told them to sit on the couch while he set up the disc. Once the match had started, Joe noticed how interested the two were in it like when they were little kids. A smile came to his face as Colby and Jon seemed to get really in it and would smile at the advantages the Wild Samoans got in their matches. After an hour of watching the matches, Patricia came in to inform them that it was time for bed.

"Go on up to brush your teeth and get to bed." she told the three who all went up.

Joe led Jon and Colby to the large bathroom upstairs that had two sinks for them to use. He began to brush his teeth and they did the same before washing their mouths out with water. Both were about to take their toothbrushes back to their room when Joe stopped them.

"You can keep them in the holder here." Joe said and set his own in the holder.

As they headed to their rooms, Joe could tell that both were tired after the day. He though made sure to assure them that they could maybe wrestle a little tomorrow for fun. That brought smiles to the younger boys' faces and they nodded in agreement before going into their bedroom. Soon all three were asleep in their beds and couldn't wait for the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

A couple of weeks passed for the three boys who all became very close with each other once again after years apart. Both Jon and Colby would be staying with their parents until they were felt ready to go to WWE developmental, but it would most likely be a year until that comes. Jon and Colby began to call Sika and Patricia mom and dad once again to the enjoyment of the two adults. Both had began to work on their wrestling moves for there to be some similarities to the Wild Samoan's own moves. Patrick had noticed that Jon and Colby had these weird mood swing where sometimes they acted too mature for their ages or acted like they were little kids. This made her a little worried, but knew that she could handle it if her sons needed to act young to help themselves deal with what they went through the years away from her and Sika. Currently the three boys were asleep in their beds while their parents were getting breakfast ready. There was a knock on the front door to get Sika's attention and he walked over while calling his boys down for breakfast. As the three came down the stairs, the door was opened to reveal Jimmy and Jey who came in with smiles on their identical faces.

"Hey Uncle Sika." they greeted together and looked to the stairs.

"Are those Colby and Jon?" Jey asked.

"Yeah." Roman answered as he pulled the two younger boys gently down the rest of the stairs.

"Dad said to give you guys some time to adjust with Jon and Colby back." Jimmy said to his uncle. "I'm Jimmy and this is my twin Jey. You two have to remember us."

"What can we owe this unexpected visit to?" Sika asked the twins.

"We're here to just say hey." Jimmy informed. "Do you two talk still?"

"They are just shy." Joe answered protectively feeling like when they had been little kids.

"Well you two are just in time for breakfast." Patricia told them. "Jon, Colby; your morning vitamins are next to your plates."

"Thanks mom." Jon and Colby said together while following Roman.

They all took seats around the table and the twins noticed the two youngest had taken a vitamin with their glasses of orange juice. Before they could ask, Joe gave them a glare to stop the question. Soon all of them had begun to eat the scrambled eggs that were made for breakfast. Colby and Jon were between Joe eating when their older brother was hit by some scrambled eggs. Both had shocked looks on their faces as they then heard the Fatu brothers laughing from across the table.

"You two are so dead." Joe said and went to get up.

"Joseph remain seated." Sika told his son who listened. "Jimmy, Jey; how many times do you have to be reminded of your manners at the table?"

"We are just goofing off." Jey replied.

"Food isn't to be thrown though." Patricia informed.

"Okay."

Once breakfast was done, the three brothers went up to their bedrooms to get changed for some wrestling. Joe came down to see the Fatu brothers waiting at the bottom of the stairs for him.

"So what are they like?" Jey asked.

"Do they like to make each other bleed?" Jimmy asked.

"Shut it you two. They actually don't and are normal. I thought the two of you wouldn't try to judge them."

"What's with the vitamins?" Jimmy asked.

"My brothers have low immune systems. The vitamins will help to strength them as much as can be done. Now do you two want to join us with wrestling or just be annoying?"

"Sure we'll wrestle." Jey agreed.

When Colby and Jon came down, they stayed close to Joe while going outside to the backyard. They began to stretch and Jon did some push ups to hear the Fatu brothers laugh at something. He looked up at them to see they had gotten Joe in a headlock and both youngest boys began to laugh also. Colby was about to go help Joe when Jey turned to tackle him and they began to wrestle. Jimmy tackled Jon for him to begin wrestling too with the older.

"Come on little uses." the twins encouraged.

Joe watched his brothers wrestle the twins and was happy to see that the two were having some trouble. He saw Colby go to use a super kick, but it was blocked and he ducked a punch. For about ten minutes, the five worked on their wrestling moves outside and found that they all were having fun.

"Dwayne is so going to want to meet our new cousins." Jey said to see Joe smile at the comment.

"Please tell us that you guys are going to join FCW." Jimmy told them to see all three nod their heads. "Awesome. You two baby uses will definitely give those there a run for their money."

"You think so?" Jon asked hopefully.

"Our family is known for having great talent in it." Jey replied. "Though rumor is that we are going to be moved to the main roster soon with Sarona."

"Really?" Colby looked amazed.

"Don't worry. We have a feeling that you guys are going to be big." Jimmy ruffled the youngest two's hair for them to back away. "Now for us to do a Samoan drop."

Jon and Colby were lifted up by their cousins to be taken towards the pool. They were given Samoan drops into the pool and laughs came from all four before Jon and Colby looked at Joe. Both climbed out of the pool to grab their older brother and gave him a suplex into the pool. Now all five were in the pool enjoying themselves and began wrestling in the water. Sika and Patricia watched them from the back porch with amused looks on their faces. Jon and Colby were lifted up by Joe to be tossed off him to land back in the water.

"How did you guys reunite?" Jey asked Jon and Colby.

"Well, we actually didn't recognize each other at first sight." Colby answered.

 _Mercury was leading the two boys down the hallway where they saw a car waiting for them. He instructed them to get in and they did to take seats as Mercury was given some folders with papers by Foley. When the man got into the car, both looked at him nervously as they began moving._

 _"_ _So lets take a look at these. Your real names are Colby Lopez and Jonathan Good who are from-"_

 _"_ _Ohio and Iowa," Colby said to as he saw the shocked look on Jon's face. "I can't believe we've changed so much since we last saw each other."_

 _"_ _Your hair is longer."_

 _"_ _So the two of you know each other." Mercury gained their attention._

 _"_ _We actually are brothers through adoption." Colby informed._

 _"_ _Adopted? Your last names aren't the same-"_

 _"_ _We kind of ran away from our adopted family years ago. Stupid decision I ever made and wish to never have." Jon said._

 _"_ _Me too. Going back was such a huge mistake." Colby looked down at the car floor._

 _"_ _Do you want us to call your adopted family?"_

 _"_ _No. They won't want us back." Colby said and Jon agreed with the older._

 _Both slowly had moved their hands to grasp each other tightly in fear of being separated again from each other. This was noticed by Joey who hadn't taken his eyes off of the boys for a second._

Sad looks were on both Colby and Jon's faces at remembering not only being reunited, but also all the years they had been separated. Jey felt bad for asking and quickly tackled his brother to get the two younger boys laughing and no longer thinking of the past. As Jon got out to head for the diving board, he caught sight of something moving in the grass. He walked over to see a baby python that he lifted up with a fascinated look.

"Jon don't pick up snakes." Joe said as he went to knock the snake out of his brother's hands.

"No." Jon moved his hands to protect the snake.

"You are going to get hurt if you don't put it down."

"I'm being careful and it's only a baby Joe." Jon told him as he went back to looking at the snake. "Aren't they amazing to look at?"

"Jon, the babies have teeth. Just put it down." Colby said from the pool.

"I don't want to. This little guy is too cool looking, maybe I can keep him as a pet."

"No way in hell little brother." Joe informed. "Mom, Dad; can you please tell Jon to put the snake down."

"Jon honey. Please put the snake down." Patricia told the dark blonde haired boy.

"Okay." Jon sighed and kneeled down to set the snake back in the grass.

"Maybe one day I'll see if Jake Roberts could let you hold one of his snakes. I have to admit that pythons are kind of cool." Sika told Jon who stood up with a large smile.

"That would be so cool. I remember when he had a cobra actually bite the macho man." Jon said.

"We should be getting going now." Jey got out of the pool along with his twin.

"See you guys all soon. Can't wait for you all to be in FCW." Jimmy added as they quickly dried themselves off with some towels.

The twins made their way to the back gate to leave. Jon seemed to still be happy about maybe one day meeting Jake Roberts along with one of his snakes. Joe sighed as he knew that one day his brother's fascination with snakes might end up biting him. Before he could say anything, Jon knocked him back in the pool and all three brothers continued to wrestle each other.

* * *

 **Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sika and Patricia were working on making dinner for their family since Joe was bringing over a friend of his that he wanted them to all meet. As Sika was helping his wife set up a salad, he heard a splash to see his two young sons playing in the pool with each other. He smiled at seeing them act so carefree and then turned to see that his wife was watching them too. Since having them back with them, Colby and Jon have been doing very well with their training with Sika that Matt has been doing the wrestling part along with Jimmy and Jey. Joe would help out too sometimes when he wasn't busy with football, but whenever he was home, the young man spent time with his brothers.

"I like that they act like kids still. What they went through could have made them never smile or want to have fun again." Patricia said as she took one of her husband's hands.

"They are strong. Imagine when they get put in development or even main roster."

"They'll probably put a new name to being Wild Samoans. Now you should probably go put the steaks on since Joe is going to be here within the hour. He said that him and his friend have a huge surprise for us."

Picking up the plate that had the marinated steaks on it, Sika walked outside to go over to the grill as he saw Colby and Jon have tossed themselves into the pool as they had been struggling with each other. When Sika saw them swim back to the surface, he gave his sons a smile as he put the steaks on the grill.

"Don't hurt each other or your mom will take away your pool privileges of having no supervision."

"Okay."

"Got it dad."

Both went back to rough housing in the pool and Sika heard the back gate open for him to see Joe and the young man's girlfriend Galina enter the backyard. He saw the nervous look on the young woman's face and Joe kept his brothers from getting too close that they took as him not wanting them to get wet.  
"So what's the big surprise?" Colby asked.  
"Are you guys tying the not?" Jon asked.

"We'll tell you over dinner." Joe informed as he saw his mother walk out carrying a bowl of salad.

"Colby. Jon. Go dry off and then set the table." Patricia instructed.

"On it."

As the two were off doing as told, Patricia gave a quick hug to Galina since she always liked this one that her son has been dating and hoped that Jon and Colby will find girls just like her in time. Soon everything was ready and the table sat around the table ready to eat, but were going to wait till after Joe's announcement.

"Mom. Dad. How would you guys feel about becoming grandparents?" Joe asked for his parents and brothers to look confused.

"Joe, we're already grandparents from Matt-" Patricia stopped as a gasp left her.

"Are you saying that you and Galina are having a baby?" Sika asked Joe who gave a nod.

"You knocked up Galina." Colby said to get a warning look from his parents and older brother. "I mean congrates big bro."

"That's great bro." Jon added.

"We wanted you guys to be the first to know."  
"We're going to be uncles." Colby and Jon looked to be very excited.  
"How far along are you?" Patricia asked curious.  
"Three months almost four."

"With everything going on with Jon and Colby's arrival, I thought it was best to wait until the end of our first trimester."

Before Joe or Galina could react, Patricia had hugged them with tears going down her face over how happy she was for her son and the girl that she would proudly call a daughter. Sika was also looking very happy about the news while Jon and Colby suddenly looked to have sunk down in their seats. When Joe noticed this, he didn't say anything due to not wanting to concern his parents or embarrass his brothers. After dinner, Joe decided that he and Galina would spend the night at the house and he would get a chance to talk with his brothers over what was bothering them. Nothing had been said by the two since lunch and Joe headed upstairs to his brothers bedroom to see them throwing a foam football back and forth.

"Mind if I come in?" Joe asked as he knocked on the open door.

"Sure." Jon answered as he tossed the football to his older brother.

"I noticed that you two haven't seemed happy since dinner." Joe took a seat in a chair so he could be looking at both of them. "What's bothering you two?"

"Nothing. We just are overwhelmed by this news of becoming uncles." Colby said as he leaned back on his bed.

"Yeah." Jon nodded as he tapped his collarbone.

"Don't lie. Tell me." Joe instructed in Spanish for both to look down in shame.

"We don't want to mess up with being uncles." Jon informed for Joe to sigh.

"Matt's kids were born when we were kids and can't really remember much of that time still." Colby explained. "I guess we really messed ourselves up and don't want to do that to your kid."

"Look at me both of you. The two of you will be great uncles and want to know why I know that." Joe saw them give him nods. "Because I know in my heart that you two will be great with your niece or nephew. When you were kids, you were great with your niece and nephew and you barely knew anything about being uncles."

Them hearing their older brother say that made Jon and Colby feel a lot better over being uncles and Joe got up from the chair to drag Jon onto Colby's bed. He gave his two little brothers tight hugs knowing that they could always use them when having doubts or thinking bad of themselves. Both of them had made mistakes in the past that they want to take back, but Joe knows that he only cares about the here and now. His little brothers were going to be there to see his child born and that was the one thing he had wished for when Galina had given him the news of becoming a father.

* * *

 **Please Review To Let Me Know What You Think Of The Story So Far.**


	10. Chapter 10

Jon and Colby were doing some school work for online college that their parents had them doing to get some education. Both of them looked up when the phone began to ring and Colby decided to get it since their parents were busy. He answered the phone to see it was Joe who he greeted and asked how Galina was doing with the pregnancy close to coming to an end.

"Colby put mom or dad on the phone."

"You don't want to talk to me?" Colby asked with fake hurt.

"Colby."

"Fine."

The boy went straight to where his parents were doing some bills together at the kitchen table. When he handed Sika the phone, the man listened to Joe explain what he was calling for and the phone is almost dropped by how quick he gets to his feet. Sika tells his son that he and Patricia will be right there and hangs up the phone to get confused looks from both Colby and his wife.

"Galina is in labor." Sika tells the two and Patricia looks so happy as she jumps up to hug her husband.

Both start heading for the door while Patrica explains to Colby and Jon that due to their immune problems, they can't go to the hospital but not worry since they will send them plenty of photos of their niece or nephew. Their parents look guilty on them not going to be there and both quickly assure them that they are okay and understand why they shouldn't go to the hospital. Patricia quickly hugs her two babies before exiting the house with her husband and Jon looks at Colby who shakes his head.

"Looks like we got the house all to ourselves." Colby said and they go back to doing their online college work.

"Wish we could see the baby." Jon sighs as he finishes up.

"Me too, but if we want to get back in a ring our immune systems have to be better and a hospital isn't going to help us one bit."

"We took the test a week ago to see if we can head to development and haven't heard anything." Colby looks depressed.

"We might never pass this test to make it to the big leagues." Dean agrees as they lean back on the couch.

"I don't want to let our family down." Colby sighs.

The brothers heat up the leftovers in the fridge around sunset and after eating they start to fall asleep when Jon's cell phone goes off signaling he got a text message. Picking up his phone he sees a caption that says meet your new niece Joelle and a smile comes on their faces at the new born in their older brother's arms. More photos come through and the boys are happy to see the newest addition to their family.

Its a couple days later that Jon and Colby actually get to meet their niece and they are at home helping to set the table for their parents since a family dinner is being held in honor of Joelle's birth. Already having arrived are Jimmy and Jey who keep trying to tackle their family members in the pool, Matt with his family, Dwayne who announced he's got the beer and some people are getting drunk tonight. Afa walks over congratulating his brother on another grandchild being born and then greets his nephews. Solofa Fatu agrees with Dwayne on getting drunk celebrating and helps to arrange the beer in a cooler.

"Are you guys exited to meet your neice?" Jey asked as his twin is just climbing out of the pool where Dwayne had tossed him in after failing to do the reserve.

"A little nervous." Colby said honestly.

"Don't be. I bet you two are going to be great uncles." Jimmy assures his cousins.

They all turn when Joe and Galina walk in holding the newest addition to the Anoa'i family in a blanket and immediately the grandparents are there greeting the three. Jon and Colby stand off to the side unsure on what they should do until Matt grabs their arms to tug them with him over to meet their niece.

"She's beautiful." Colby and Jon say at the same time to the new parents.

"Thanks. I really wished you guys could have been at the hospital to meet her after she was born." Galina tell her boyfriend's brothers that she knows mean a lot to him.

"We wish so too, but medical reasons and all that fun stuff." Colby shrugs as they watch their niece squirm in the blanket.

"Want to hold her?" Joe asked his brothers who look extremely nervous over that.

"I don't know-"

"Boys, it's simple." Patricia guides Colby with holding Joelle and the boy carefully keeps her in his arms. "See."

"Wow. Hey there little Jo." Colby whispers not aware of the pictures his family is taking of him.

Next Jon is given the newborn who seems to like with Colby stop squirming once in her uncle's arms and a small rock is given as he can't stop looking at her face. Like with Colby, photos are taken by his family and then lets Matt hold their niece to back up to stand with his brother. Joe puts an arm over his brothers happy that they are there with him during this new experience in his life and soon everyone is taking their seats to begin eating. A tap of a glass has everyone looking to Sika and Afa at the heads of the table and they have glasses held in their hands.

"I want to thank everyone here with us to honor our newest addition. Years ago we honored two additions into our family who just recently returned to us and now our family feels a little whole again. We buried our dearly missed Eddie and together we got through this." Sika says to see the Fat family look down along Matt at the mention of the passed away man. "Today I believe is what family is truly. Those who stand together through hard times and don't abandon each other."

"Also we have some surprising news that I think all of you will love to hear." Afa looks to Dwayne who smirks and gets to his feet.

"I know we are honoring the birth of beautiful Joelle, but some news was given to me by my friend Dusty Rhodes." Dwayne puts his eyes on Jon and Colby who seem confused on why he is looking at them. "Welcome Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose to FCW."

Shock is on the brothers faces since they have been waiting for their results on if they could wrestle or not in the development yet. Both hear clapping as their family look at them with such proudness and they can't believe this is really happening. Sika and Patricia look surprised to at this being the first time they heard about their sons passing and both hug the two boys.

"You two are to report to Tampa by next week to be given a run through and I believe someone there is going to meet up with you." Dwayne explained to see the boys' curious looks.

"Me of course you two." Joe reminds to see them look down.

"Will we be your little brothers?" Jon asked to see Joe raise an eyebrow at him.

"As long as you two are apart of this family, you are Samoans and that mean representing our bloodline." Joe tells them as every one else agrees with him. "If anyone comes after you two, they'll have me to deal with."

"This is so great." Colby said as he looks about vibrate out of chair from how excited he is.

"I propose a toast to our family." Afa raises his glass as everyone copies. "Aiga."

"Aiga." everyone says the samoan word for family.

After eating their meal, everyone does their own things with Galina spending time with Patricia as Joelle rests in her arms. Joe is with his brothers and cousins playing football in the pool and calls to Colby running along the edge. The ball is caught by the boy who right as he has it in his arms is tackled into the pool by Dwayne for them to make a huge splash.  
"Interception." Dwayne begins celebrating as he doesn't see Jimmy and Jey sneaking up behind him. "Hey. I'm on your team."

Both dunk him underwater and ignore his complaints while Joe sees Jon and Colby sitting on the edge of the pool. They both get knocked back in by Matt's foot and Joe laughs as he swims over to them happy to see them smiling and having a great time like they did when little. He can't wait for them to be fighting alongside or against him in FCW and hopefully it will be the beginning of historic wrestling careers for the three of them.

* * *

 **Sorry about the long wait. I had such bad writers block with this story. Please Tell Me What You Think**


	11. Chapter 11

Patricia and Sika are in the car with Colby and Jon in the backseats asleep after a long drive for them from Pensacola to Tampa since the boys would be moving there to compete in FCW. Both parents are a little sad to being separated from them, but know the two have benign waiting so long to get to this step in their dreams of being wrestlers. When to the building where FCW wrestlers are allowed to stay, Sika parks in a spot and then turns in his seat.

"Boys, we're here." he tells the two who begin waking up.

"Man was I worn out." Colby yawned as he stretches his arms.

"Time to get you boys settled." Patricia said as they all begin getting out of the car.

The boys head to the back where they get their things from there with help from their parents to then head for the building. A man was at the desk looking like he is bored and Sika steps over to gain the man's attention.

"We're here to drop off our sons. Colby Lopez and Jon Good." Sika tells the man who picks up a clipboard to begin looking for the boys' names.

"Yes. We have them staying on the first floor in dorm number thirty-four." the man removes a set of keys from the wall of them hanging up behind him.

Once accepting the keys for his sons, Sika and Patricia lead the boys down the hallway to the room they are going to be living in. The room has two beds, dressers, a single desk, and large closet that the boys looked at before putting their things on the bed. Patricia helps with getting the boys unpacked and settled into their rooms in the way only a mother could with knowing what will help her boys not be too home sick. Colby and Jon were putting their new wrestling gear in draws before looking to their parents.

"You know we are just a phone call away, right?" Patricia asked to have both boys nod.

"We're going to miss you both." Jon said to have his parents pull both him and Colby into hugs.

"Take care of yourselves." Sika puts his hands to both boys' faces before turning to his wife.

"Bye." both whisper and they watch their parents leave receiving hugs from them.

Once the door is closed, Jon and Colby fall onto their beds who look at each other extremely nervous on this new part of their lives. When they last were separated from their parents, their lives turned so bad and left so many horrible memories. Jon moves to sit with Colby and the two brothers hug tightly not going to ever leave each other. A knock on the door makes Jon get up to go answer it and he sees a man in an FCW polo shirt who must be apart of the crew in running developmental.

"Your asked to come down to the arena to come see what you two can do in matches."

The boys agree and work to pack their gear into duffel bags before leaving the room and head for where the arena is that FCW is run out of. When the two boys step inside the building many eyes go on them from the other wrestlers who all look at them differently. Some look at them with curiosity while others with disgust obviously having seen what they did in their previous companies. Jon and Colby take seats in the office of Dusty Rhodes who gives the boys both handshakes before going behind his desk.

"I'm the person who runs developmental and who expects some great matches out of you boys."

"Thank you for this opportunity Mr. Rhodes." Colby said and looks down at the floor.

"You two have nothing to worry about. I know some of the others don't seem happy about you being here, but don't worry about them." Dusty tells the two and then gets up from his desk. "William Regal is running the matches today that shall be untelevised and I want you both in them. Go on and gear up Rollins and Ambrose."

Both get up from their seats to head out of the office and to the locker room where they begin removing their gear to change into. The boys are pulling on their wrestling boots when the door opens for Taylor Rotunda or Bo Rotundo, Aaron Haddad or Damien Sandow, and Raymond Leppan or Leo Kruger to come inside with their gear bags.

"What do we have here?" Haddad asked with a disgusted sound to it.

"These two look like fresh meat who doesn't know that they're not welcome here." Rotunda drops his bag on a bench and looks Jon and Colby in the eyes.

"I'm Colby and this is Jon." a hand is held out to the other men.

"I don't give a shit who you two are. " Rotunda snaps slapping Colby's hand away and the two boys back away nervously.

"We know exactly who the two of you are." Leppan crosses his arms. "Jon Moxley and Tyler Black."

"Two disgusting and violent wrestlers who think they're going to take over here." Haddad continued and then look to Rotunda.

"I run this place and you two better watch your steps or else."

Nods come from the two boys who quickly rush out of the locker room while the three older wrestlers laugh at how easily they're scared. Leppan walks over to Colby and Jon's open duffel bags to see what they have inside. At the sight of the vitamin bottles for the boys' immune systems, a curious look is given for the other two to move closer.

Outside the locker room, Colby and Jon watch the current match going on that Joe is currently in with him being referred to as his ring name of Leakee. Both watch amazed at how well their brother is doing inside the ring and him deliver his move called checkmate. Joe notices his brothers watching and he gives them a nod before climbing out of the ring to be approached by some of his friends who haven't even noticed Jon or Colby. William Regal calls Colby to get in the ring and the boy gets in trying to hide how nervous he is with this. The person to get in the ring is someone Colby doesn't know and the match begins. All the eyes on him is making him nervous on them probably thinking he is going to make his opponent bleed or be very violent. The match goes with Colby keeping control and son gives Avada Kedavra to his opponent and gets himself the victory. Next match is Jon's who gets in with a high five to Colby meaning that the darker hair did a good job. Jon hears the bell ring and he's moving in the match with each strike being natural to him. He too feels the judging eyes on him and soon has deliver a Midnight Special for him to win the match. William Regal watched the two boys impressed by how they did, but noticed the looks the other wrestlers have been giving the two boys. He knows that both have gone through a lot and look to each other for support when scared or worried.

"You looked great." Jon told Colby who gives him a smile.

"Same in your match."

Neither boy notices the eyes watching them and soon get changed out of their gear to go back to their room. They are met up with Joe who decides to spend the night there so his brothers don't feel alone their first night there. When his brothers have fallen asleep, Joe knows they had a long day with traveling and then the matches. He just hopes they'll learn to adjust within development and possibly make some friends.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts.**


	12. Chapter 12

Asleep in their beds, Jon and Colby were woken up by an alarm ringing through the their room and both groaned at knowing after over a month in developmental it was to wake everyone up for training. The two brothers slipped off their beds to quickly get changed into clothes since before training Dusty had a must attend meeting for all the wrestlers. Once they were dressed and ready to go, Colby and Jon left their room to outside to walk for the arena. When they get there, Joe is seen sitting in the front row and both younger take seats in the back since they have been still feeling uncomfortable around the other wrestlers. Rotunda, Heddad, and Leppan enter to take seats right behind Joe who doesn't even pay any attention to them. All three men have been nothing, but bullies to Colby and Jon with trying hard to get rid of the two, but can't do that so easily.

"I don't want this meeting to be long. So let's get started." Dusty said to the gathered wrestlers who some look ready to fall back asleep. "First off, I have been hearing that some of our ladies keep walking in on the guys in the men's locker room."

"Some keeps switching the door signs." one of the female wrestlers defended.

"Okay, whoever is behind that. Please do stop." Dusty looked over to Regal who will be on hallway monitoring to prevent anymore sign switching. "Now as you know, some of you shall be picked to do dark matches or even get put on the main roster."

"Hope none of you mess up and get sent back." Leppan shouted to have his two friends laughing.

"Very funny." Windham Rotunda mumbled with a glare to his brother.

Dusty continued the meeting and was coming to an end of it when Joe heard the men behind him mention his brothers' names. This drew his attention to them instead on remaining on Dusty and anger filled him on what they were saying.

"Both are most likely druggies. I saw the pill bottles they both keep in their duffel bags." Heddad whispered to his friends.

"They're such weirdos who probably were only taught how to wrestle like caged animals." Leppan added and Joe's vision was turning red.

"We'll have them running out of here very soon." Rotunda assured and the meeting was just ended.

Everyone got up from their seats to begin heading for the locker rooms and Joe went straight after Rotunda. He slammed the thinner man against the wall with both Leppan and Heddad shocked at his outburst of anger. Watching this also was some of the wrestlers not having left yet along with Colby and Jon who looked confused on what made their brother snap.

"Don't you dare talk about them like you were." Joe ordered.

"I said what's true about them." Rotunda snapped.

"No you didn't. All you said was complete bullshit on people you know nothing about. Those pill bottles have vitamins in them to help them keep their immune systems up so they can wrestle. Also Jon and Colby weren't trained to wrestle like caged animals, but actually trained by the same ones who trained me." Joe explained to see Rotunda completely confused.

"How the hell do you know all that?"

"Because they are my little brothers and we were raised by the same parents." Joe answered.

"Bullshit. No way are they related to you." Heddad said with disbelief.

"These two are the farthest from Samoan bloodlines." Leppan backed up his friend.

"Their full names are Colby David Lopez-Anoa'i and Jonathan Daniel Good-Anoa'i." Joe told the three men to see them still not believe it.

"They are my little brothers and you keep talking behind their backs with lies, I'll make sure you feel the protectiveness of the Anoa'i bloodline. Believe that." Roman threatened and began to walk over to his brothers.

He put his arms over them to lead towards the locker room since the three still needed to get changed into their gear for the matches. Jon and Colby gave their big brother a smile at him standing up for them and not even thinking of saying the two of them were adopted. Unknown to them that watching the three had been known other than Hunter Helmsley who seemed impressed by how close the brothers were and the oldest standing up for the younger two. Perhaps he would keep an eye on the three to see where their careers may take them in the company. The brothers entered the locker room to see some look at them with curiosity, but no one dared to disrespect Jon or Colby as all the wrestlers continued to get changed.

"Rotunda looked so nervous over the fact you pinned him against the wall." Colby said to Joe as Jon nodded agreeing.

"I thought he may wet himself with how scared he looked." Jon added as he tied his boots. "Also did you see his two friends look lost on how they could have helped him. Neither one seemed to want to even dare get you turning to begin attacking them."

"No one disrespects my brothers since it's just the same as disrespecting our bloodline. Aiga." Joe told them with a hand on each of the back of their necks.

"Aiga" both nodded.

"Uces." Joe smiled to see them do the same.

"Uces."

Now they were changed into their wrestling gear and were leaving the locker room ready to get some engird out in the matches arranged for them. Jon and Colby listened to Joe explain to them how one day they were going to be big names and no one is going to see them as weirdos and want them gone because no one could touch the level of talent his brothers have. Hearing him tell them this give Jon and Colby some confidence that they were really going to succeed in their dreams of becoming big time wrestlers, but also represent their family who has done so much for them since taking them in and their return.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts On The Chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

Jon got backstage after just losing his match against Regal, but the twenty year old could careless about the lose. During the match, Regal had put his left arm between the steel steps and ring post to be struck and something had gone wrong for Jon now to be in so much pain. He lowered his head while biting his lip duet how bad the pain is. A hand touched his bare back for Jon to see Regal who began leading him to the locker room where Colby and Joe were packing their gear away. When they see Jon in pain, both rushed to his sides to guide him to the bench.

"What hurts?" Joe asked.

"Shoulder."

"Scale of one to ten." Colby said.

"Eight."

"I'll drive him to the hospital." Joe helped his brother stand up to put jeans and a sweat jacket over his ring gear.

He had Colby grab their bags as Jon got guided through the hallways and outside to where his car was parked. Once Jon was inside, Colby and Joe got in the front seats to have the oldest drive. Joe kept glancing in the rear mirror at every red light to check on his brother.

"Call mom and dad." Joe instructed Colby who nodded and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello my little boy." Patricia greeted upon answering the phone.

"Mom, an injury happened to Jon during his match. We're taking him to the hospital now."

"Keep me informed of everything."

"We will."

"Remember to wear the medical masks when you two are in the hospital. Your immune systems can allow you to catch anything."

"I know." Colby assured.

"Now put Jon on the phone."

The phone is passed to Jon who answered it to have comforting words said to him by his mom. He assured her it was probably just a minor shoulder injury and will be okay. Jon had to end the phone call due to them arriving at the hospital and Joe pulled over to the curb. From Colby's gear bag, two medical masks are taken out for him and Jon to put on.

"I'll go park. Go get signed in." Joe instructed his brothers.

Both of them get out of the car to head through the main doors of the emergency room. Colby goes over to the desk where a young man hands him a clipboard of papers to fill out for Jon. The two brothers sit in some chair with Colby filling out what Jon tells him the answers to. Joe entered the emergency room to sit down beside Colby who still is filling out the papers. It was close to two hours of sitting until Jon is called to the back. He begins to be examined with he ER doctor wanting an x-ray to be done. After that Jon was informed that he had dislocated his shoulder and the doctor popped it back in. Jon will have to wear a sling for a couple days to allow time for his shoulder to heal up. When Jon stepped back in the waiting room, his brothers rushed over to him.

"What did they say?" Colby asked.

"I dislocated it and the doctor had to pop it back in." Jon answered to see Joe wince knowing that was painful.

"And the sling?" Joe asked.

"Have to wear it for a few days to heal."

"Let's go home." Joe set a hand on Jon's back.

The three brothers after reaching the car got in it with Joe seated behind the wheel. Instead of driving his brothers back to the dorm, Joe took them to his house. Colby and Jon were confused by him doing this, but got out once in the driveway. Galina was clearing up Joelle's face after having just finished feeding the baby girl. She greeted Colby and Jon having been told about the trip to the hospital.

"The guest room beds are all ready."

"Thank you for doing this." Joe gave her a kiss.

"Dinner leftovers are in the fridge. Joe, make sure my kitchen is spotless after you eat."

"Will do."

She allowed the brothers to say goodnight to Joelle before taking her daughter to put to bed. Joe took out the leftover food to scoop onto three paper plates before popping one plate in the microwave to reheat. At the food soon all heated up, the three brothers began to eat with water as their drinks.

"Remember mom shooing us out of the kitchen when we would try to sneak late night snacks." Colby said to his brothers.

"Yeah. Dad would have ice cream nights whenever mom was away." Jon added with a smile at the memory.

"I missed you two so much after you both just ran away. Why did you guys want to leave without goodbye?"

"Would have been hard to leave you guys if we said goodbye." Jon mumbled with guilt on his face.

"Then why leave?" Joe has been wanting to ask them this since that morning he woke up to them gone.

"We were curious about our biological parents and wanted to see if they loved us still." Colby answered as he held his bottle of water in both hands. "I thought my mom would be so happy with me there and met my half siblings to feel accepted as their big brother by them. Only my love for wrestling is what showed how my mom and stepdad really felt when they claimed I could support myself after some park matches. They kicked me out not caring if I'd have to live on the streets."

"Colby." Joe whispered.

Colby had tears forming in his eyes over the hurt caused to him. "Only ones wanting me to stay was my half siblings, but they got lied to on why I left."

"When I got home, my mom explained that she worked night shifts and I didn't think anything strange on that. She though after a few months brought her work home to reveal herself working as a prostitute and the money didn't go to taking care of me. Instead it was to pay for the drugs she claimed to need more than food. Before long she forced me out with not wanting to pay for some teenager who was useless to her." Jon told his story of what happened while away from his adopted family.

"Both of you never have to go back to that life. Family with Anoa'is is full of love and acceptance of everything. Never would we turn those we love to the streets." Joe told them to have both hug him tight.

Once they were done eating, they cleaned up after themselves before Joe walked with them to the guest room where a bed with a second underneath had been set up for Colby and Jon. After some help from his brothers with getting into pajamas, Jon was able to lay down on the lower to the floor bed while Colby took the other with Joe making sure both were settled before he turned off the lights. He left the door open a little bit so if anything happened, he would be able to hear and walked to his own room where Galina was laying on her side of the bed. When Joe laid down in his spot, he felt her turn to lay her head on his chest as her way of letting him know she would be there for him with helping to deal with helping his little brothers.

* * *

 **Please Give Your Thoughts**


End file.
